OJ
Orange Juice "OJ", labeled ' The Normal Guy' was a male contestant and the winner and main protagonist of Inanimate Insanity. He was a member on Team Chickenleg. He was not a contestant in the second season but did become the temporary host of Inanimate Insanity II in "Everything's A-OJ" after MePhone4 was found guilty of trapping the contestants (that lost Inanimate Insanity II) in his closet. Personality OJ is a mature contestant on Inanimate Insanity, as mentioned by his character label, however, he can be quite naïve. He has shown to be intelligent many times throughout the series, making ideas to complete a challenge. He apparently does not like to eat chocolate and has aquaphobia. He commonly criticizes challenges before taking them, and overly complains, as mentioned by Pickle. OJ is very competitive in challenges and tries to win himself. He tries to help Paper with his mental issues throughout the first season, showing that he has a compassionate and kind side, though he probably does show his compassion to Paper as Paper is implied to be his best friend. However, in Everything's A-OJ, he can be quite clumsy, not being able to find the eliminated contestants in his own hotel, as mentioned by Knife. He can be quite negative as well, showing his negativity towards the remaining contestants. This hostility also expands to the new ones, specifically Suitcase, even as a replacement host! He eliminates her because of an argument between the teams. Fan fiction Where OJ is from *Orlando, Florida (BrownFamily1108) *San Fransisco, CA (NLG) (Hanjax70) *Upton, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004) *Albany, New York (U4Again) *Mishawaka, Indiana (Tamagoyaki) *Augusta, Georgia (TMNTfan2612) *Canada, Ontario, Toronto (TMNTfan2612) *Sydney, NSW, Australia (memes) *Miami, Florida (MrFlamerBoy) *New London, Connecticut (Chikako) *San Antonio, Texas (Rosie1991) *Parowan, Utah (BusterBathing) Human Names * Orlando Jeffrey "OJ" Silva (KittyFan2004) * Oscar Jack (Opinduver) * Orsino Jaconelli (Tamagoyaki) * Owen Joshua (TMNTfan2416) * Ordey X. Harrison (Jonah Wilson) * Harrison Mann Douglas * Nathan Foley (memes) * Obama, Jones (Leafy is 2 awsome) * Omey, John (ZanyWays217) *Oscar Jones *Oswald Jenn (Chikako) *Owen Jackson "OJ" Citrus (Hanjax70) *Onayfroo Jukamus (BusterBathing) *John Silverman (Rosie1991) Birthdays * January 12, 2008 (Pinekones) * June 25, 1999 (KittyFan2004) * February 1, 1992 (Tamagoyaki) * May 5, 1979 (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * July 1, 1999 (TMNTfan2612) * September 27, 1979 (memes) * May 20, 1988 (MasterPad773) * April 30, 1974 (TheGamerAlex2004) * March 19, 2000 (Leafy is 2 awsome) * June 1st, 1998 (Chikako) * April 27, 1996 (Hanjax70) * January 19, 2000 (Rosie1991) Trivia * OJ is actually a glass, and not the orange juice itself. * OJ was revealed to have aquaphobia, a fear of swimming/water. ** He has also shown to hate chocolates. *OJ was originally going to be the "silent" type, similar to Teardrop from Battle for Dream Island. However, he gained a voice before Episode 2. OJ (Orange Juice) In other Languages * Romanian-Suc De portocale (SP) * Japanese-オレンジジュース (OJ(read:オージェー)) * Italian - Succo d'Arancia (SA) Gallery OJ Body II.png OJ (BFDIHTF).png|four OJv2.png OJ Empty Glass v2.png New oj assets by coopersupercheesybro-dbf6yug.png NB_OJ.png OJidle.png OJ_13.png OJCreation.png Orange Juice.png OJ.png OJ2017Pose.png Ojsleepy.png|Empty OJ PayJay2017Pose.png Test Tube, Fan, OJ, Paper.PNG Aodr by thetgrodz-d9wbhzw.png OJ (BFDIHTF).png|four [ Categ [[Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Arms and Legs Category:Team Chickenleg Category:American Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:1970's births Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:2010's births Category:Protagonists Category:II Category:II2 Category:Winners Category:Won Season 1 Category:Kind Category:Planet of the objects Category:Nice Category:Contestants Category:Orange Category:Orange Objects Category:Winner Category:Hosts [[Cat